Ptolemy II
Ptolemy II Pharaoh Ruler of the Twin Kingdoms http://img81.imageshack.us/img81/2231/ptolemycrop2zl0.png" Reign Early 308 BC - Current Full Name Ptolemy II Philadelphus Born 331 BC Died Not Deceased Successor Laodice (as Regent) Consort Alexiares Children None Royal House Ptolemaic Father Ptolemy I Mother Berenice Ptolemy II Ptolemy II Philadelphus is the current King of Egypt, or Ruler of the Twin Kingdoms and ruler of the Egyptian Empire. One of the Diadochi Egypt is considered a rich and ancient land. It's religion and culture one that has intrigued many, including one Alexander the Great of Macedon. Early Life Ptolemy's father Ptolemy I had been a Macedonian officer in the forces of Alexander the Great, eventually becoming Regent then King of Egypt. Ptolemy I was a leader that had many affairs with other world leaders, one Kratesipolis of Cornith. In exchange Egypt would help free her city from Macedonia. Ptolemy I played the role as a helper of Greek Independance for his own purposes. Prince Ptolemy II, was a student to some of the greatest scholars. It was his father's wish he be trained and schooled in the best ways as possible. Simular to how Alexander himself was trained and taught by no other then Aristotle. Ptolemy I died unexpectly, leaving the throne to Ptolemy II. But there is more to this story then it appears. Ptolemy II was not the eldest son, but the second son of Berenice. King Ptolemy II became king, and quickly wished to expand Egypt's power and influence. Which lead to war with the near by realm of the Antigonids. Egypt's first expanison conquest was the region of Sinai, and its old captial of Petra. The war that began with Demetrius was to be a two front war. The agreement was to have the Seleucids attack to tie up Demetrius. But Seleucus delayed purposely in the Egyptian view point on purpose to have the two nations destory one another. The plan Seleucus was thought to have, was to have the two powers beat down each other and then sweep up whats left. The Egyptian army lacked much experience in war even when it seemed to have made an impression, but impression alone can't carry the day. The results of this war was the Egyptian loss of the island of Cyprus. In exchange for Judean Independance. Ptolemy II set up Judea as a buffer state between Demetrius' realm and Egypt. The Cartel and the Olympics Shortly in 306 BC the Hellenic League along with the Kingdom of Macedon wanted to hold the Olympics. It was literally the first time the event was held and opened to many world nations. It was an attempt to mend fences and build new alliances. Egypt along with its Cartel allies offered to bring the realm of Demetrius into the trade alliance. Egypt competed in many events but the purpose was to make new political deals and alliances rather then actually care for the events. Carthage As a member of the cartel, Carthage and Egypt had step up many trading deals and relations. Carthage went through many leaders recently adding to the worries of Egypt. Ptolemy II supports the new ruler Hamilcar Barca as successor to Hanno the Great. But was uspered by Juba, a General that wanted to be the new King of Carthage. This has lead to a civil war, and Egypt promised aide to assist in the regaining of Hamilcar's throne. To this date the result of this war has not been made. The First Selucid War This war was suppose to start when Egypt invaded Judea. But to annoy and upset the Seleucid leader, Ptolemy II and Demetrius made peace before a terrible battle before Jerusalem could take place. The war was mainly between Demetrius and Seleucus. The great siege of Taraus will go down as one of the greatest battles of the day. With Demetrius emerging as victor. Seleucus being forced to withdraw back to his homeland and put down any of his Generals that may dare move against him. Egyptian battles and outcomes The first battle under the new King, Ptolemy II was the invasion of Sinai. Pior to the invasion Sinai had been independent. But Egypt, like in the days of old needed room. General Nimlot, an Egyptian native was commanded to plan the invasion. Nimlot was given an army of 20,000, plus four smaller armies of 3,000 to raid enemy lines and defenders. The enemy commander Phasael, abandoned the frontier to the anger of his lord, Apepa. But Pasael knew his army of 6,000 could not win in open battle, and had no choice but to retreat. This lead to the Siege of Petra, the result was Egypt took over Sinai and made it a province of Egypt. Phasael betrayed his lord, and killed him so that the city would live rather then be burned under by the siege. The invasion of Judea, sparked the Egyptian-Antigonid War, and included in this war was the Judean Revolt With the Egyptian army gaining experience by fighting the independent tribes of Sinai, Ptolemy turned his attention on Judea, hoping with a little luck he could win a quick victory. Through the treaty and agreement with Seleucus, Egypt invaded Judea. Nimlot invaded from Sinai, and Set-Meren invaded from Egypt proper. The armies converged on Jerusalem. This lead (of course) to the Siege of Jerusalem, with the Egyptians attacking, the city revolted. To the problem of the Antigonid defenders. Solous was the Judean who was able to get inside the city of Jerusalem and raise the citizens to rebel, and meet the future Queen Maya. Idomenus refused to surrender the city, even when the city was begining to up-rise. The city fell to the Egyptian assault and the Judean revolt, but Demetrius did have allies, loyalists. But the rebels won the day. Set-Meren decided to leave his army in Judea, to act as a reserve and help rebuild what was damaged in the siege. Nimlot knew he had to press into the Syria. This lead to a battle near Tyre, or The Battle of Tyre. A battle with Nimlot's forces and Demetrius himself. The battle was terrible, but in the end Demetrius had the day. Roughly at the sametime the Battle for Cyprus had started. A series of naval battles kept at first the Antigonid Fleet at bay. But the shorter routes for the Antigonids and many more naval bases from a near by coast line, the Antigonids eventually over-powered the Egyptian fleet, landing several thousand troops on the island. General Cypselos of the Antigonids lead the invasion, to seize Cyprus. General Anub-Meret was in charge of the Egyptian defenders that were now trapped in Salamis. The Egyptian General surrendered but those that didn't were about to go down in History. The battle of Salamis ended with the last Stand of the 800, Egyptian troops who refused surrender. It was a costly slaughter for the Antigonids but it showed the Antigonids that Egyptians were willing to go down fighting for their King. This was the end of Battle of Cyprus. This all lead to Demetrius' advance against Judea. But by this time Seleucus finally invaded. This was an important event. Demetrius was now caught between two powers. Even if he won in Judea, he had his rear open to invasion. This was known by Ptolemy, who had to regroup. His army, and navy failed. He had to reorganise his forces. So Ptolemy offered away out, that would preserve Demetrius army, and Ptolemy's royal army, Peace. Egyptian relations with other powers Egypt has relations with : 1) The Antigonids 2) The Hellenic League 3) Carthage 4) Crete 5) Scythia 6) Nubia/Kush 7) Macedonia 8) Saka tribe Egypt at one time or another was seeking relations with: 1) Greek-Sicily 2) Rome 3) Greeks-Italy Egypt's Government Royal family * King/Pharaoh Ptolemy II * Princess Laodice * Princess Bernice *Chief minister/advisor President of the Council Lord Naja *Agriculture minister Ahmose-onkh *Minister of Trade Ipi *Minister of Labour Paheri *Minister of Temples (Empty) *Minister of monument maintenance (Empty) *Minister of internal security Djedi *Minister of Finance/Taxes (Empty) Egyptian army commanders *Nimlot *Asmor *Ptahhotep *Ramessu *Set-Meren Greek Commanders *Adelphius *Deon Egyptian Ambassadors *Tanus-Carthage *Nebotep-Greece *Djehuty-India Mayors/Governors *Djadao- mayor of Alexandria *Horapollo-mayor of Memphis *Ibana- mayor of Thebes *Khufukhaf-mayor of Pscelchis *Nehi-mayor of Hibis *Paneb-mayor of Paraetonium *Sekhemkare-mayor of Cyrene *Sabef- military governor of Petra Governor of Bostra (Empty) About the player In the EOA world, Ptolemy II is played by John Stephens. A Canadian native, eh! And proud of it too. I (John) have had a long interest with Egyptian history, I can see how Alexander may have been interested in Egypt. Egypt has had more then 200 Kings and lasted at least 3,000 years. Very few nations have lasted that long. Egypt is an interesting nation with an intriguing Culture and old Religion of gods and goddesses. Egypt was a nation that did not rely on its military power to win wars. Its economy was a more powerful weapon. Besides, History, my interests are Hockey, Baseball, Soccer (to the rest of the world football, Go Germany!) Category:Characters